


GAME & LOVE

by cheeseeggroll689



Category: Nu’est
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeggroll689/pseuds/cheeseeggroll689
Summary: WARIMING!!!it’s allJR be careful to read.





	GAME & LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> WARIMING!!!  
> it’s allJR be careful to read.

.

 

 

金鍾炫的手機從手中滑落到床鋪上，抓住自己腿的男人們只顧舔弄他敏感細緻的大腿內側，用牙齒叼起一小塊嫩肉吸吮，細麻的刺激很快就讓他秀氣可愛的慾望抬起頭。

雙腿忽然恢復自由，金鍾炫轉身要去拿手機，瞬間又被扯開腿，這次沒能逃過，黃旼炫的手指撐開他的私處，硬挺的器官擠了進來，慌張的回過頭，嘴巴也被塞進另一個炙熱。

金鍾炫眨著眼想對黃旼炫發出求饒的信號，但他不知道他被別的男人塞滿嘴的樣子只讓黃旼炫更想狠狠的操弄他。

沒待他有任何緩衝時間，被丹尼爾抵在後腦勺的手掌完全控制住，一點也不疼惜的將巨物往他濕熱的口腔塞，下身也被用力的頂弄著，兩個頻率相反的抽動幾乎讓他載浮載沉在快感的邊緣。

纖細柔軟的身體輕易的被擺弄成更容易接受的姿態，雙腿被拉得很開，黃旼炫利用體型優勢壓著他的大腿，讓他一點縮小角度的空間都沒有。

身體的刺激和男人們荷爾蒙的味道讓金鍾炫興奮不已，這時房門被打開了，進來的人自然的坐到他身邊。

林煐珉拉著他的手放到自己的上面，也將手伸到伸到秀氣的可愛上，溫柔的搓揉著，另一邊的邕聖祐也拉著也拉著金鍾炫的小手幫自己撫弄著。

當黃旼炫頂到底激得金鍾炫發顫，眼淚也不受控制的流淌下來，嘴裡含糊說著求饒的字詞，黃旼炫愛憐的抹掉他的眼淚，又重重的頂弄幾下將燙人的液體射在他最敏感的地方，那裡像是等待灌溉已久的樣子，緊緊的吸著黃旼炫。

收縮反而更明顯的感受到對方硬熱的物體埋在自己身體裡的感覺，偏偏自己不知滿足的地方居然飢渴的反覆縮張著。

黃旼炫突然瞬間抽出，原本吸附在上頭的軟肉被拉出了一點，然後空虛的翕動。

其他男人也將被撫弄得硬挺的器官從金鍾炫身上抽離，被欺負的臉頰潮紅的人兒無力的躺倒在潔白的床鋪上，尚未合攏腿間蜜穴像粉色的小嘴一口一口的吐著黃旼炫的液體。

男人們看著如此香豔刺激的畫面先後將自己的液體也灑落在漂亮的人兒身上，看著乖巧漂亮的人兒被染上淫穢的快感讓人獸性大發。

感受到落到自己身上的滾燙和男人們野獸般的目光，金鍾炫已經射到不能再射的器官斷斷續續的冒出液體，像主人一下可憐兮兮的哭泣的樣子。

等金鍾炫回過神，房裡只剩下黃旼炫一個人，他縮著身子側過身，黃旼炫拿了熱毛巾幫他擦拭，金鍾炫忍不住委屈的哭出來。

「不是很愛玩？」黃旼炫攬住鑽進他的懷裡的人。

 

 

眼前在黑幕之中的車水馬龍點綴了閃爍多彩的光亮,，像是星空裡繽紛的美景，但是金鍾炫無暇顧及欣賞。 

黃旼炫用食指與拇指嵌住他小巧的下巴，讓他看向淨透的玻璃反射出他陷入情慾的美麗模樣，抱住他的纖腰，湊在他耳邊用令人酥麻的嗓音說著話。

「如果有人仔細看這邊，就能看到你被我做到失神又漂亮的樣子了，我們鍾炫想被看嗎？」

黃旼炫總是喜歡用溫熱的大手輕柔又繾綣撫摸金鍾炫細緻的肌膚，輕易的就能激起懷中人一身顫慄。

金鍾炫咬著唇搖搖頭。

「是嗎？我以為只要看到男人你都會主動張開腿坐上去呢。」

「嗚嗚嗚不是..這樣...只想給旼炫看...」

男人進得很深，金鍾炫腿軟的幾乎站不住，下意識往身後的人靠近，軟嫩的臀肉蹭在黃旼炫的腹部，被打了一下，不太痛但聲音卻很響亮，讓他羞恥的要哭出來了。

黃旼炫突然抽出來，把人抵著狠狠吻了幾下，一手擦掉落下的淚花一手摸著稚嫩的下體。

「你這裡也一樣愛哭。」

「都是你害的，你這個壞蛋，還找那麼多人來玩。」金鍾炫埋進他的頸窩，瓮聲瓮氣的。

「我就想看看你在別的男人面前有多騷。」

金鍾炫討好的吻著他的下巴和喉結，還伸出濕軟的舌頭像小狗狗一樣舔舐著。

「他們都只是玩具而已，我最愛的還是這個。」

金鍾炫蹲下身子，溫暖的小手揉弄著囊袋，神聖似的親吻了一下前端，接著含入口中，用嘴唇營造出緊緻感，無法含進的部分用手撫慰著，濕熱的舌頭舔弄敏感的前端，一邊努力擺動著頭部。

舒服的讓黃旼炫發出低聲的嘆息，偏偏金鍾炫還抬起耀黑的眼眸看著他，那風情萬種和撫媚動人的眼神簡直讓黃旼炫硬到發疼。

金鍾炫將口中跳動的物體吐出，滿意的勾起嘴角，對著黃旼炫搧動羽翼般的眼睫。

「旼炫，射我。」

再次含入的節奏不似剛才帶著挑逗與討好，像是狂野的貓奮力的想要跟自己一較高下似的，吸的黃旼炫舒爽中帶著些許疼痛，讓他更加興奮，壓著金鍾炫的後腦勺，一邊挺動著自己的腰。

要發洩的瞬間從溫暖的口腔抽出，人兒像隻饞貓似的追著，湊向前的漂亮臉蛋被乳白的液體噴灑上，但是一點也不惱，反而用手指沾上一些還伸出舌頭舔一口。

 

把金鍾炫壓倒在床鋪上後看見對方勾起的笑容就知道自己又中計了，黃旼炫又重又輕的揉著他胸前的粉紅，金鍾炫微皺著眉頭哼著的樣子也是十足的媚惑。

纖細的雙腿纏在自己腰上，勾著後腰摩擦，明顯不過的暗示，但是黃旼炫壞心的想看他更渴望自己的樣子。

胸前已經被揉捏的硬挺紅腫，金鍾炫撐起上半身伸出手勾著黃旼炫，與他一同跌入情網深淵。

漫長的夜晚一點都不足以讓渴望的兩人倦怠，床第之間的纏綿悱惻、盈滿愛意的眼神交流、至高無上的彼此撩撥，又深刻又徹底的擁有著彼此。


End file.
